Evangelina Flynn
Theme: ''' Skye Sweetnam - Just The Way I Am '''Evangelina Florencja Flynn (w skrócie Eva) - Najstarsza córka Fineasza Flynn'a i Alice Lovegood-Flynn. Ma czternaście lat, od urodzenia mieszka w Danville i nie zamierza opuszczać swojego miasta. Ma kompletnego fioła na punkcie waty cukrowej, jest od niej wręcz uzależniona. Uwielbia muzykę na równi z jej ukochanym przysmakiem, do tego stopnia, że wszędzie zabiera ze sobą swoje MP4 oraz słuchawki. Uwielbia gadżety w stylu zmywalnych tatuaży i doczepianych pasemek czy warkoczyków, dlatego kupiła sobie dwa doczepiane pasemka - jedno błękitne, drugie morskie. Niektórzy się jej boją, inni uważają ją za niezrównoważoną psychicznie, a jeszcze inni po prostu jej unikają, jest to jednak dość niewielka grupa osób, gdyż ogólnie więcej jest osób pałających do młodej Flynnówny sympatią. Jest zakochana w starszym bracie swojej przyjaciółki Sereny - Ray'u. Uwielbia smak cytryn i wszelkich kwaśnych owoców, za to nie lubi smaku czekolady. Jeśli już musi ją jeść, zniesie tylko gorzką. Ma bardzo dobre kontakty z każdym, kogo zna, z kilkoma drobnymi wyjątkami. Razem z młodszym, adoptowany bratem hodują w szufladzie udomowioną tarantulę, Tanię, w tajemnicy przed rodzicami. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest liliowy. Ma bardzo liczną rodzinę, a każdego jej członka uwielbia, zwykle z wzajemnością. Zamierza w przyszłości zostać D-J'ką i nie zrezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Urodziła się w piątek trzynastego, choć jest uznawana za "dziecko szczęścia". Po Flynnie odziedziczyła duże umiejętności techniczne, dzięki czemu potrafi tworzyć gadżety na miarę filmów z James'em Bondem, nie jest jednak w stanie robić budowli na tak wielką skalę, jak Fineasz. Jednak zwykle oprócz pokazania ich przyjaciołom i wspólnej zabawy nimi, jak to robił jej ojciec, Eva używa ich w nieco poważniejszych celach. Wie o tym, że Casper, jej pies, jest agentem O.B.F.S.'u, którym "w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach" czasem znikają dokumenty, a po jakimś czasie wracają na swoje miejsce. Jednak nie jest to wina żadnych paranormalnych sił, a Evangeliny, która w wyniku ciekawości wykrada dokumenty agencji i śledzi poczynania swojego zwierzątka domowego. Jest oburęczna. Można powiedzieć, że wręcz wychowała się sama, gdyż jej rodzice cały czas byli w pracy i rzadko mieli dla niej czas. Eva nigdy jednak nie miała im tego za złe, ponieważ rozumiała nadmiar obowiązków, ale również dlatego, że gdy tylko mieli czas, Fineasz i Alice spędzali z nią tyle czasu, ile tylko mogli. W szkole była często wyśmiewana przez swój dziwny wygląd i zamiłowanie do ubierania się na kilka zupełnie niepasujących do siebie kolorów. Jest miłośniczką wszystkiego, co dziwne, przeżywa lekką fascynację kosmosem i kosmitami. Wygląd Ogólny Evangelina to dziewczyna o dość dziwnym i oryginalnym wyglądzie, przez co jest uznawana za lekko stukniętą. Wszyscy mówią, że jest z wyglądu bardzo podobna do ojca. Sama Eva nie zaprzecza temu faktowi, gdyż rzeczywiście bardzo przypomina ojca; włosy w krwistoczerwonym kolorze, ta sama, nieco blada cera i delikatnie dziewczęca budowa ciała, a także bardzo podobne rysy twarzy, nieco ostre i kształtem podobne do trójkąta. Jednak wieloma cechami przypomina matkę; dużymi, jasnoniebieskimi oczami, ma również ten sam delikatny i mały nos. Całą twarz, szyję oraz ramiona ma w drobnych, choć licznych piegach, a pod prawym okiem ma pieprzyka. Jest ogólnie zgrabną dziewczyną, choć w kilku miejscach ma nieco więcej ciała, na przykład na udach lub ramionach, przez co można odnieść wrażenie, że jest nieco pulchna. Ma na lewym ramieniu trzy blizny ułożone w coś na kształt trójkąta, którego boki wychodzą poza wierzchołki. Ma je od urodzenia i nie wie, skąd się wzięły. Podejrzewa o to kosmitów, jak o wszystko, czego nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić. 7 lat Eva już jako siedmiolatka miała tendencję do ubierania się na dziwny, nieokrzesany sposób. Brało się to stąd, że jej rodzice, jak zostało wspomniane wyżej, nie mieli dla niej czasu, więc dziewczynka ubierała się sama w to, co wpadło jej w ręce, próbując "udoskonalić to", by nie wyglądać tak źle, nie wiedząc, że pogarszała tym sprawę. Nie miała bowiem nikogo, na kim mogłaby się wzorować, bo za koleżankami i kolegami z klasy nie przepadała. Jej włosy sięgały wtedy do pleców, jednak wiązała je w coś, co miało przypominać dwa kucyki, jednak wyszła z tego bardzo niecodzienna fryzura. Jeden kucyk był króciutki, zawiązany przy lewym uchu, drugi był drugi i zawiązany bardzo wysoko, wręcz na czubku głowy, a po prawej stronie miała niestarannie zaplątany warkoczyk, przewiązany żółtą wstążką. Ma również na włosach mnóstwo spinek we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, niektóre zapięte mocne, inne luzem, a innych nie widać w burzy włosów Evangeliny. Przez jakiś czas rysowała sobie markerem na policzkach czarne kreski podobne do tych, które miał główny bohater mangi "Naruto", jednak przestała po kilku miesiącach, gdyż zmazywały się zbyt łatwo. Na uszach również nosiła spinki, nazywając to "swoimi kolczykami". Spinki te miały kolor czerwony, czasem fioletowy. Na sobie nosiła zwykle za duży na siebie, zgniłozielony sweter z dużym dekoltem, a na nim jeansową kamizelkę bez rękawów, którą wygrzebała z szafy. Kamizelka ta jest cała w łatach, dziurach i zatarciach, ale Evie to nie przeszkadzało. Znalazła na strychu kilkanaście starych przypinek, które powpinała w kamizelkę. A były to przypinki najróżniejsze: od zwykłych napisów typu "Keep Calm and Carry On", przez obrazki z memami, po przypinki związane z anime i grami. Ponieważ kamizelka miała jeszcze dwie duże dziury na barkach, Eva przewlekła przez nie dwie tęczowe wstążki, które zawiązała w kokardkę. Ponieważ Eva zdała sobie sprawę, że ten sweter ma za duży dekolt i widać jej było klatkę piersiową, dziewczynka nosiła pod nim białą bluzkę na ramiączkach z kucykiem, jednak było widać mu tylko głowę. Nosiła również niebieską spódniczkę do kolan. Nosi też różowe rajtuzy, brązowe skarpetki i czarne baletki, które próbowała pomalować na czerwono, jednak wyraźnie widać, iż zostało to zrobione niestarannie. 14 lat W wieku 14 lat Evangelina ograniczyła swoje eksperymenty związane z ubraniem, głównie ze względu na to, że dostrzegła swoje błędy. Nie uznała jednak, że "normalny" ubiór jest czymś dla niej, dalej uwielbiała próbować coraz to nowszych rozwiązań, nieważne jak dziwne one by nie były. Zwykle pod prawym okiem rysuje sobie czarnym eyelinerem trzy kropki - pierwsza od lewej jest najmniejsza, druga większa, trzecia największa, ale żadna nie jest większa od główki szpilki. Jej czerwone włosy są długie do ud, lecz związuje je w kucyk, który sięga jej do miejsca, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Częściej, gdy włosy naprawdę jej przeszkadzają, związuje je w porządku warkocz, sięgający jej do połowy pleców. Grzywkę zaczesuje na lewy bok, do którego przypięte są dwa sztuczne pasemka - błękitne i morskie. W lewym uchu nosi aż dwa kolczyki, które są zwykłymi, małymi kółkami. Na środku pleców, pod szyją zrobiony jest tatuaż z henny, przedstawiający orła w locie z rozłożonymi skrzydłami, jednak zwykle nie widać tej "ozdoby". Na jej szyi widnieje łańcuszek z symbolem Insygniów Śmierci. Nosi zazwyczaj liliową bluzkę na ramiączkach w nieco ciemniejsze fioletowe pasy, aczkolwiek nadal będące bardzo blade. Materiał przy dekolcie wygląda na urwany, co po części jest prawdą, gdyż nie dość, że był on pod szyję, to jeszcze był bardzo ciasny i trochę dusił Evę. Na bluzce ma napisany niezmazywalnym markerem "Keep Calm and Be Yourself" (tłumaczenie: Zachowaj spokój i bądź sobą), a każde słowo jest napisane pod drugim tak, by tworzyły pionowy napis. Na tę bluzkę zakłada zazwyczaj nieco przerobioną, ciemnofioletową kurtkę ze zwykłego materiału. Jej rękawy kończą się u łokci, a ona sama jest krótka, mniej-więcej do połowy brzucha. Do kurtki przyszyte są dwie czerwone łaty - jedna jest na lewo, na piersi, druga na prawo, przy samym dole. Kurtka nie ma suwaka ani guzików, więc zawsze jest rozpięta. Na rękach nosi czarne rękawiczki bez palców, zakończone doszytym fioletowym materiałem. Na każdej z rękawiczek, po zewnętrznej stronie jest doszyty biały materiał pocięty tak, by kształtem przypominał dwa skrzyżowane ze sobą klucze. Wszyscy myślą, że te klucze to tylko ozdoba, jednak tylko Eva zna ich ukryty sens i nie zamierza go zdradzać. Na prawej ręce zawsze błyszczy długa na około dziesięć centymetrów bransoleta we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, za to na lewej ma bransoletkę ze złotym zniczem z "Harry'ego Pottera", kupioną na Allegro w Anglii przez jej matkę, jako prezent na dziesiąte urodziny. Nosi również czarną spódniczkę do połowy ud, a pod nią liliowe legginsy, w których nogawki są urwane nieco pod kolanami. Na spódniczce widnieje szary pasek ze srebrnym zapięciem. Do jednego z kawałków materiału, które służą do podtrzymania paska Eva doczepiła sobie cienki, krótki sznurek z przywiązaną błyskawicą i drugi, taki sam sznurek zakończony małą, złotą strzałą. Na nogach ma czarne, dość wysokie trampki. 17 lat TBA Charakter Evangelina jest osobą bardzo nieprzewidywalną, która często miewa huśtawki nastroju. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy w danym momencie zechce cię wytulić i wycałować na śmierć, czy rzucić się na ciebie z pazurami, również na śmierć. Jednak takie "humorki" miewa na krótko. Zwykle jest bardzo wesoła i ma duże poczucie humoru. Nie zawsze jednak jest w stanie trafić w poczucie humoru danej osoby. Wbrew pozorom, Eva jest osobą wstydliwą i nie lubiącą pokazywać tego, czego nie musi. Przykładem tego jest fakt, że nigdy nie włożyła dwuczęściowego kostiumu kąpielowego oraz zawsze ma zakryte uda. Zawsze chce ukrywać swoje niedoskonałości i chce, by ludzie mieli o niej jak najlepszą opinię. Eva jest osobą energiczną, zawsze wręcz emanuje energią. Potrafi spać zaledwie kilka godzin, czasem nawet jedną i mimo to być pełną energii i chęci do wszystkiego. Jest zawsze zdeterminowana do działania i potrafi odnaleźć motywacje w najdrobniejszych rzeczach, nawet, jeśli dla innych byłyby one wręcz demotywujące. Flynnówna to typ osoby, która nigdy się nie nudzi, bo zawsze znajdzie sobie jakieś zajęcie. Często jest ono niewykonalne, ale to się dla niej nie liczy. Ona je wykona, choćby w grę wchodziło policzenie każdego źdźbła trawy w ogródku. Charakteryzuje ją optymistyczna postawa. Nieważne, jak okropna sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, dziewczyna zachowa optymizm i powie wszystkim, że będzie dobrze, nawet jeśli małby to brzmieć jak "gorzej już nie będzie". Zwykle stara się też jak najszybciej wyjśc z takich sytuacji lub wyciągnąć z nich swoich przyjaciół, niezależnie od kosztu. Bardzo często wpada na dziwne pomysły. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co jej przyjdzie do głowy i co zrobi. Zazwyczaj wciąga w swoje pomysły przyjaciół, co owocuje wspomnieniami na całe życie lub kontuazjami do końca życia. Jest też bardzo uparta i jak wyznaczy sobie jakiś cel, to zawsze musi go osiągnąć. Jej zdeterminowanie budziło podziw u jej przyjaciół i znajomych. Bardzo często mówi do siebie lub do lustra, a zapytana, czemu tak robi, zawsze odpowiada: "Czasem trzeba porozmawiać z kimś inteligentnym". Wyznaje mnóstwo życiowych zasad, między innymi "Nigdy nie mów nigdy", czy "Jak walczyć, to tylko do końca". Zawsze się do nich stosuje. Potrafi spędzić godziny na bazgraniu w zeszycie różnych abstrakcyjnych obrazów, gdyż uważa to za odprężające. Mimo tak energicznego charakteru, Evangelina jest nieśmiała. Nigdy nie zrobiła pierwszego kroku, by kogoś poznać. Jej energia i nieprzewidywalność pojawia się dopiero z czasem, gdy lepiej pozna daną osobę. Jest też bardzo sprytna - potrafi szybko wymyślić sposoby na zrobienie mnóstwa rzeczy jak np. ściąganie na sprawdzianach, ominięcie szlabanu czy przyśpieszenie niektórych czynności. Wymyślanie wymówek również bardzo dobrze jej idzie. Wiele razy można było zauważyć, że okłamywała swoich przyjaciół, jednak zwykle robiła to dlatego, że szykowała dla nich jakąś niespodziankę lub miała bardzo ważny powód, by to zrobić. Podobnie jak swój ojciec, ma kilkadziesiąt pomysłów na sekundę, a dzięki swojej determinacji jest w stanie wprowadzić w życie około 40% z nich. Wszelkie obraźliwe słowa bardzo ją urażają, jst też osobą pamiętliwą. Zazwyczaj nawet po kilku latach jest w stanie wzkazać osobę, która plotkowała na jej temat w przedszkolu i wciąż czuć do niej urazę. Cóż - Bóg wybacza. Evangelina nigdy. Godna uwagi jest również inteligencja dziewczyny. Ze wszystkich przedmiotów ma same szóstki, a nauczyciele ją podziwiają. Potrafi zapamiętać dużo rzeczy na raz, co często jej się przydaje, nie tylko w szkole. Eva jest również bardzo niecierpliwa. Nie potrafi czekać dłużej niż dziesięć minut, a podczas tych dziesięciu minut zazwyczaj chodzi w tę i z powrotem, męczy ludzi wokoło (o ile tacy są), robi powietrzne akrobacje, rozmawia z roślinami i temu podobne czynności. Z czasem jednak Evangelina przeszła "zmianę". Coraz bardziej otwierała się na ludzi, lepiej szło jej dogadanie się z nimi, nie była już tak nieśmiała. Była to zmiana jak najbardziej jak plus, ponieważ wcześniejsza sytuacja była dla niej udręką - nie mogła zapoznać nikogo fajnego, nikogo, z kim mogłaby się zakumplować, bo po prostu bała się podejść i pokazać swoją zwariowaną naturę. Obecnie nie ma z tym problemów i zapoznaje się z ludźmi bez żadnego strachu. Zaczęło się to po jej podróży międzywymiarowej i międzyczasowej (różnie na mieście gadają), gdzie, w wyniku pewnych wydarzeń kontakt z ludźmi był niezbędny. Zyskała również nieco więcej cierpliwości. TBC Rodzina Evangelina zawsze miała mały kontakt ze swoimi rodzicami, ponieważ byli zapracowani. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu dla córki, ale gdy już taki się trafił, w pełni go wykorzystywali. Starali się jak tylko mogli, zapewnić córce wystarczającą ilość uwagi i opieki, by, mimo ich ciągłej nieobecności, mogła rozwijać się prawidłowo. Poniekąd im się to udawało, jednak Evangelina i tak była osobą samotną w dzieciństwie, brakowało jej miłości rodziców i samej ich obecności, nie mogła nawet liczyć na nich w kwestii ubioru i prac domowych, zostawiali ją z tym samą. Zawsze miała jednak to, o co poprosiła w kwestii materialnej. Po jakimś czasie, gdy Eva miała około 8 lat, Alice była w ciąży z drugim dzieckiem i poroniła, załamani Flynnowie postanowili adoptować syna. I tak po 6 miesiącach w domu pojawił się Dennis Flynn - o 2 lata młodszy od Evy chłopiec z Kanady, którego dziewczyna natychmiast pokochała i zaczęła traktować jak przyjaciela, którego widzi po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Fineasz Flynn Z ojcem dziewczyna zawsze miała minimalnie lepszy kontank niż z matką. Fineasz zawsze odbierał telefony od córki, gdy był w pracy i nie zawahał się poświęcić jej kilka lub kilkanaście minut rozmowy. Często w wolnych chwilach wysyłał córce różne SMS'y, której treśc była różnorodna, zaczynając od zwykłego "trzymaj się, córcia", przez "jak tam w szkole, którego nauczyciela chcesz dziś zabić?", kończąc na nie do końca śmiesznych żartach, często opartych na żartach słownych. Robił to po to, by jakoś zapełnić pustkę po braku rozmów z nią i jej bratem, chociaż wiedział, że niewiele mogło to dać. Mylił się jednak, gdyż ten drobny gest potrafił poprawić Evangelinie humor do końca dnia. Alice Lovegood-Flynn Dennis Flynn Relacje Zainteresowania Podróż międzywymiarowa/międzyczasowa Przyczyny Wydarzenia Skutki Umiejętności Umiejętności związane z magią Evangelina nie ma ich za wiele, ponieważ odziedziczyła je po swojej babci ze strony matki, Violettcie, która była pełnoprawną czarownicą, posługującą się wąską dziedziną magii związanej z ludzkim umysłem oraz sterowaniem nim. Flynnówna nie posiada całej gamy tych mocy, a zaledwie około 3% z nich, do których zalicza się między innymi czytanie w myślach. Nawet w tym ma jednak poważne ograniczenia - nie jest w stanie czytać w myślach każdej osobie w zasięgu pola (wynoszącego 10 metrów od jej osoby), a tylko jednej, wybranej przez nią, na której skupi w tym momencie swoją uwagę. Czynność ta wymaga od niej skupienia i cierpliwości, bo jeżeli coś zerwie połączenie między nią, a "ofiarą", rozproszy ją, nie tylko nie będzie mogła odczytać jej myśli, ale dostanie też wątpliwie przyjemny bonus, w postaci bólu głowy, którego czas i nasilenie zależy od wcześniejszej długości połączenia i jego siły. Zwykle trwa od jednak 20-30 minut i jest na tyle silny, że nie jest w stanie na niczym się skupić. Evangelina jest w stanie wytworzyć silną sieć połączenia między nią, a wybraną osobą, na tyle silną, by czytać nie tylko jej myśli, ale również widzieć obrazy, które ona sobie wyobrazi. Widzieć oczywiście w swoim umyśle, nie ma ich przed oczami. Cytaty Zwierzęta Hypno - feniks Tania - tarantula Casper - pies Ciekawostki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - bohaterowie